Vergeben und Vergessen
by shining-maze
Summary: An Carter Nagen Zweifel. Mal wieder hat er eine Mission vermasselt, doch diesmal fasst der junge Sergeant einen Entscheid: er will einen Fluchtversuch aus dem Stalag 13 wagen. Doch bei seiner Flucht läuft nicht alles so glatt wie er es gerne hätte...
1. Zweifel

_Das ist meine erste wirkliche FanFiction, von deher würde ich mich also extrem über Verbesserungsvorschläge und Comments aller Art freuen._

**Kapitel 1 - Zweifel**

Alles war still, nur ein ruhiges und regelmässiges Atmen, wie es nur Schlafende zustande brachten, war zu hören. Er drehte sich um. Die knirschenden Bretter des Bettes störten die Ruhe. Fahle Mondlichtstreifen fielen durch die Spalten der Barackenwand. Alle im Stalag 13, ob Gefangene oder Deutsche, wandelten in diesem Moment im Reich der Träume. Alle ausser einem.

Nochmals wälzte sich der Amerikaner im Bett herum. Mal wieder war heute einer der Tage gewesen, an denen er das Bett nicht hätte verlassen sollen, mal wieder war alles schiefgegangen und mal wieder war er schuld daran.

-FLASHBACK-

„Carter? Carter!", er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Ähm… was?", der Colonel seufzte. „Carter, es ist zwar nur ein Routine-Auftrag, aber konzentrier dich, verstanden?", der Angesprochene nickte stumm.

„Also, der Plan läuft folgendermassen: Lebeau, du wirst Klinks Wagen etwas sabotieren. Carter und Newkirk ihr werdet euch freiwillig zur Reparatur melden. Sorgt dafür, dass ihr nicht vor Morgen fertig werdet. Kinch, du entwickelst die Fotos fertig und bringsts sie ihnen dann. Versteckt die Fotos im Wagen, damit der Untergrund sie bei Klinks Besuch in Hammelburg abholen kann. Das wärs. Noch Fragen?"

Keine fünf Minuten später, war ein lautes Krachen zu hören, während Lebeau zufrieden die Baracke 2 betrat. Ungeduldig sprang Newkirk von seinem Bett herunter, „N-na endlich! Wieso h-hast d-du so la-lange g-g-gebraucht?"

„Isch 'ab nur die Bremskabel durchgeschnitten, aber Schulzie wollte mir nicht glauben, dass der Wangen Fahruntüchtig ist und ist in Klinks Wagen gestiegen.", wehrte sich der kleine Franzose grinsend und sah durchs Fenster wie Klink Schultz mal wieder zusammenstauchte, „Jetzt seid i'r dran."

Auch hier ging alles schnell. Sie brauchten nicht lange auf Klink einzureden und schon standen der amerikanische Sergeant und der englische Corporal vor dem demolierten Wagen und begannen mit der Arbeit. Kurz kam Kinch vorbei um ihnen die besagten Fotos zu geben, ansonsten gab es keine Störungen. Jedoch mussten Newkirk und Carter die Nacht lang durcharbeiten um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, da der liebe Herr Lagerkommandant am nächsten Morgen schon in der Frühe aufbrechen wollte.

Alles schien glatt zu laufen, Klink fuhr am nächsten Tag ab und der Auftrag schien erledigt, bis…

„Wo hast du die Fotos denn hingetan Carter?", fragte Kinch neugierig. Er hatte den jungen Amerikaner eine Weile lange beobachtet, während dieser am Wagen gearbeitet hat, scheinbar hatte Carter sich ausnahmsweise mal Mühe gegeben, ohne dass es um Bomben oder Explosionen gehen würde, denn er hatte nicht bemerkt wie oder wo der Sergeant den Film versteckt hatte.

„Den Film? Weiss ich gar nicht mehr, ich hab ihn in meine Jackentasche getan als du ihn mir gegeben hast und-", Carter stockte, befühlte die besagte Jackentasche und zog anschliessen ein kleines Bünde heraus, ein Bündel Fotos um genau zu sein.

„Ähm… Ich glaub ich hab sie gefunden…"

„C-c-carter du I-idiot, d-du dämlicher V-voltrott-tel, du!", Newkirk kam i hm gefährlich nahe.

„Hör mal… Newkirk… Du willst doch nicht wirklich… Ich mein… Es war doch nur… Ich habs doch nicht mit Absicht-", weiter kam der junge Sergeant nicht, der um einiges ältere und vor allem stärkere Corporal baute sich vor ihm auf. „H-hör m-mir mal-l z-zu: Weg-gen dir m-müssen wir u-uns etwas neu-neues ausd-denken. Kling-ge-ling-ge-lingks Wag-gen können w-wir nicht no-och einmal-l verschrot-ten, d-das würde selb-bst d-der mitbek-kommen. W-was s-sollen w-wir j-jetzt d-deiner M-meinung n-nach tu-un?" Noch bevor Newkirk fortfahren konnte war der Colonel aus seinem Büro gekommen, von Lärm alarmiret trat er dazwischen.

„Also gut, was ist hier los?", fragte er und sah abwechselnd Carter und Newkirk an, welcher immer noch so aussah als ober er dem Sergeant an die Kehle wollte. „Carter 'at vergessen die Pläne in Klinks Wage zu tun, mon Colonel." Es war Lebeau der antwortete und auch in seiner Stimme konnte Carter die Wut hören, auch wenn der Franzose sich bemühte sie zu unterdrücken.

„Carter, stimmt das?", Carter nickte nur stumm und begann seine Schnürsenkel wahnsinnig interessant zu finden, der Colonel unterdessen stöhnte nur kurz auf und verschwand wieder in seinem Büro um sich einen Ersatzplan auszudenken, natürlich nicht ohne zuvor alle gewarnt zu haben Carter in Ruhe zu lassen und daran hielten sich die Männer auch. Den Rest des Tages wurden immer wieder böse Blicke in Carters Richtung geworfen und keiner sprach mehr ein Wort mit dem Unglücksraben, sogar Lebeaus Essen schien heute schlechter auszufallen als sonst.

-FLASHBACK ENDE-

Wieder knarrte das Bett, als Carter sich erneut umdrehte. Den ganzen Tag war er ignoriert worden und den ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich gewünscht er wäre angeschrien worden oder sonst was. Irgendetwas das ihm zeigte, dass er für die andern mehr als Luft war. Ja sogar Kinch, der ansonsten immer unparteiisch blieb hatte ihm nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Er wusste ja wie wichtig diese Fotos waren und immer wenn etwas wirklich wichtig war vermasselte er es, jedes Mal, ausnahmslos. Er war den andern doch nur ein Klotz m Bein, das einzige was er konnte war Dinge in die Luft zu sprengen und in diesem Gebiet würde sich bestimmt jemand finden lassen der genauso gut, nein, besser war als er. Er verstand es nicht. Wieso fühlte er sich so nutzlos, bisher hatte er es in praktisch jeder Situation geschafft Optimismus zu zeigen, doch nun… Es schien als ob wirklich alles ein Ende hatte und dies war das Ende seiner Hoffnung, seines Optimismus und seiner Zeit im Stalag 13.

Irgendwo krähte ein Rabe, weit weg und doch so nah und bekräftigte seinen Entschluss. Bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit würde Sergeant Andrew Carter, von der U.S. Air Force, den ersten wirklichen Fluchtversuch des Stalag 13 wagen. Diesmal war er sich eines sicher, diese Sache würde er nicht vermasseln, er würde es schaffen. Er musste es schaffen, für sich selbst, für Hogan und alle anderen, denen er je ein Klotz am Bein gewesen war.


	2. Schatten

_Hier ist auch schon Kapitel 2 meiner Story, freue mich weiterhin über Comments!_

_Sierra Sutherwinds: Thaks a lot for reading and comment the story! I actually don't know how the story'll end but I sure Carter'll get the opportuny. I just don't know when xD  
So I thank you a second time and hope you'll get pleasure with chapter 2 too. I've uploaded it just for you today, otherwise I've planned it for next week )  
__  
(Oh and: My English is really bad so please don't wonder 'bout what I'm writing sometimes xD)_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2 - Schatten**

Verdammt laut und nervtötend holte die vertraute Stimme Carter aus dem Schlaf und scheinbar nicht nur ihn.

„Was soll denn das Schultzie! Isch 'ab noch geschlafen!"

„G-genau! W-wieso müs-sen sie uns-s imm-mer am ungünstigsten Z-zeitpunkt weck-cken?"

„Joa mei, ich kann doch nix dafür gell? Aber der Kommandant möcht se sehn. Nu kommens scho!"

Verschlafen richtete sich der junge Amerikaner auf und blickte auf seine Uhr, zwar dauerte es eine Weile bis er die Zeit lesen konnte, doch das war nicht unbedingt beruhigend. „Was will der Klink denn? Es ist drei Uhr morgens!"

Lauter Protest erhob sich unter den Männern, sollte Klink doch eine Inspektion machen, wieso musste sie denn alle raus?

Der Protest wurde unterbrochen als die Tür zu Colonel Hogans Büro aufging, „Männer, lasst Schultz doch in Ruhe. Er tut doch auch nur seinen Job." Mit diesen Worten verliess der Colonel die Baracke, scheinbar erwartete Hogan etwas von Klink, ob eine Tat oder eine Antwort war nicht aus seinem Gesicht rauszulesen, doch eines war sicher: es musste wichtig sein, sonst würde der Colonel jetzt nicht freiwillig die Baracke verlassen.

Allgemeines mürrisches Gemurmel liess sich zwar noch hören, doch nun erhoben sich auch die Männer aus der Baracke 13 missmutig und stellten sich am Aufstellungsplatz auf. Wie so oft bei einem nächtlichen Apell waren die meisten in Decken gehüllt um wenigstens noch ein kleines Bisschen Körperwärme zu behalten, zu seinem Glück, hatte Carter jedoch kaum jemals kalt und trat nur in Uniform aus de Baracken, was vielleicht doch keine allzu gute Idee gewesen war.

Vom Mondschein, den er noch bis vor wenigen Stunden durch die Barackenwand hatte beobachten können, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nun fielen in leichten Flocken Eiskristalle vom Himmel und der eisige Wind raubte ihm kurz die Luft. Das war eines der wenigen Male an denen er kalt hatte, er spürte schon wie sich seine Nackenhaare vor Kälte aufstellten und der Wind pfiff unbarmherzig durchs Lager.

Keinen Moment später kam auch schon Oberst Klink, mit einem erstaunlich verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihm folgte ein kleiner dunkler Schatten, den Carter erst nach mehrmaligem Hinsehen als Major Hochstetter erkannte. Der junge Amerikaner sah Kinch, welcher neben ihm stand, fragend und zugleich unheilvoll an. Wenn Hochstetter hier war, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Meine Herrschaften, ihr kennt doch bestimmt den kleenen Giftzwerch Hochstetter von der SS, ne? Nu, der braucht 'n paar Leute und ich bin mir sicher einige von euch werden sich freiwillig melden. Den Rest kann euch das Rumpelstilzchen ja selber sachn, der kann ja reden, nicha."

Hochstetter betrachtete Klink mit einem Blick, der mehr als tausend Exekutionskommandos sagte. Erhob dann aber selbst die Stimme: „Ja, danke Klink.", begann er gefährlich ruhig, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sozusagen. „Nun, wie euch euer Kommandant schon gesagt hat brauche ich ein paar Leute. Eine Fabrik in der Nähe brauchte noch Männer und deshalb haben wir einige Bauern eingezogen, die haben aber nur zugestimmt wenn irgendjemand ihre Arbeit auf dem Hof erledigt und da kommen sie zum Zug."

„Sie wollen, dass wir für Deutsche arbeiten? Das ist aber gegen die Genfer Konvention.", protestierte Hogan sogleich, kaum hatte Hochstetter eine Atempause gemacht. Die Genver Konvention nahm Hogan oft als Vorwand um noch länger über ein solches Thema zu diskutieren. Auf diese Art hatte er schon öfters zusätzliche Informationen und Vergünstigungen bekommen, doch Hochstetter machte ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung, bevor Klink auch nur den Mund aufmachen antwortete er so kurz gefasst wie möglich. „Natürlich nicht, mein lieber Hogan. Ihr werdet pro Tag 5 Mark verdienen, gegen bezahlte Arbeit sagt die Genfer Konvention soweit ich weiss nichts. Und nun, denken sie über den Vorschlag nach und melden sie sich bei ihrem Kommandanten, er wird schon wissen was zu tun ist."

Damit verabschiedete sich der Major und ging so schnell wie Möglich in seinen warmen Wagen, gefolgt von Klink, der ihn kurz verabschiedete und sich dann in seine Kommandantur verzog.

„Was nun, mon colonel, sollen wir für die Deutschen arbeiten oder nischt?"

„Ich weiss es nicht."

Schon zum tausendsten Mal hatte der Franzose diese Frage gestellt und die Antwort war nach wie vor dieselbe.

Hogan lief weiter, so wie es seine Angewohnheit war, wenn er nachdachte. Hin und her, immer wieder und Carter folgte ihm, wie alle anderen auch, mit seinem Blick, zu gern würde er jetzt an den Gedanken des Colones teilhaben. Hogan beachtete seine Männer nicht weiter, er lief nur und dachte nach, wägte jede Möglichkeit ab, bekam Einfälle und verwarf sie wieder.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde kam der Colonel schliesslich zum stehen.

„Also gut Jungs, hört mal zu: Die Sache könnte eine Falle sein, natürlich kann es auch eine gewöhnliche Arbeit werden, aber wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Das heisst, keiner von euch wird sich daran beteiligen, alles klar?", allgemeines Nicken beantwortete die Frage. Keiner wollte ihren Vorgesetzten unterbrechen und die Stimmung war mehr als angespannt. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr Hogan fort: „Gut. Was viel wichtiger ist, ist aber diese Fabrik die Hochstetter erwähnt hat. Sie muss wichtig sein, sonst hätten sie direkt Kriegsgefangene dort arbeiten lassen, doch scheinbar haben sie Angst vor Sabotage. Wir müssen rausfinden was dort genau abläuft."

Wieder nickten alle. Die Stille war zum zerreissen gespannt und Carter verkniff sich für einmal sogar einen Kommentar und wartete auf die Anweisungen des Colonels, er spürte, dass diese Sache wichtig war und vielleicht, ja nur vielleicht sogar seine Möglichkeit zu flüchten.

Doch die Instruktionen des Colonels blieben diesmal aus, schnellen Schrittes ging Hogan zu Kinch's Bett, tippte dreimal auf den eingebauten Schalter und liess so die Bettplanke hochfahren, die den Weg in ihr Tunnelsystem freigab.

„Kinch, komm mal mit, du musst nach London funken. Ihr anderen bleibt hier, verstanden? Legt euch am besten schlafen, es kann sein, dass wir die nächsten Nächte öfters raus müssen.", das dritte Nicken innerhalb weniger Minuten ging durch die Reihen.

Den Gefangenen blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als auf weitere Befehle des Colonels zu warten, um sich wie befohlen schlafen zu legen waren sie alle zu aufgewühlt.

Somit sassen Carter, Lebeau und Newkirk keine Minute später bei Kerzenschein am Tisch. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, kaum einer sprach und man hätte davon ausgehen können, dass sie auch kaum atmeten, nichts war zu hören und nur ab und an nippte einer der drei an seinem Kaffee, selbst Carter war still und komplett in Gedanken versunken. Seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf diese Fabrik, die eventuelle Falle, Hogans Reaktion und vor allem die Tatsache, dass dies seine Chance zur Flucht sein könnte.


	3. Missionen

_Erstmal danke für eure Reviews!  
Tja, das mit den Akzenten musste einfach sein, ansonsten ist es für müch einfach nicht EKvH/HH, wäre wirklich merkwürdig wenn Newkirk z.B. nichtmehr stottern würde, das gehört halt einfach dazu.  
Bin echt froh, dass euch meine FF gefällt, ist echt motivirend Reviews zu bekommen, ich werd mir also Mühe geben die Geschichte fertig zu schreiben ;)_

_Hier wäre jedenfalls Kapitel 3.  
Fand ich etwas merkwürdig zu schreiben und sollte Anfangs etwas länger sein, von der Habdlung sein.  
Naja, mal sehn was ihr davon haltet. Also immer schon Reviews schreiben! xD  
Für Kapitel 4 wird es wohl etwas länger dauern, da die ersten rei Kapitel schon vor den upload fertig waren. Das vierte Kapitel kommt abe höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch nächste Woche ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Missionen**

Der schwache Mond erhellte die Bäume und Büsche, liess dabei ihre Konturen weiss aufglühen und erhellte ihnen so die Sicht. Vor ihnen ragten riesige Schornsteine in den Himmel und pumpte rund um die Uhr Dampf und Gase in die Luft.

Eine Messerschmittfabrik, genau das richtige um eine Flucht durchzuführen. Er hatte alles durchgeplant und ist zum Schluss gekommen, dass es funktionieren könnte.

Carter atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein, heute würde er den Versuch noch nicht wagen, er würde bis zum Abschluss der Mission warten.

Auf einmal holte ihn etwas in die Realität zurück: eine blinkende Taschenlampe von der Strasse aus, sein Signal. Schnell antwortete er - dreimal kurz einmal lang und wieder dreimal kurz – und stand dann leise auf, bewegte sich behutsam den kleinen Abhang hinunter.

Es war nicht schwer den Weg geräuschlos zu bewältigen und bald schon stand er, in deutscher Uniform, neben Hogan, der mal wieder einen Hauptmann spielte.

Hogan nickte nur kurz und schnell nahm Carter seinen Posten ein, nahe genug vom Eingang um alles mitzubekommen, doch weit weg genug um nicht von Wachen bemerkt zu werden.

Von nun an würde alles routiniert vonstattengehen: Hogan, Newkirk und Lebeau würden die Wachen am Tor ablenken, in der Zwischenzeit würde Carter auf dem Wachwechsel warten und sich dann unbemerkt in die Fabrik einschleichen, dort müsste er nur noch einige Bomben anbringen, den Zeitzünder stellen und so schnell wie möglich das Areal verlassen. Soweit jedenfalls ihr Plan…

Bisher war alles glatt gegangen. Behutsam schlich der Sergeant durch die Gänge. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen geeigneten Raum finden um die Bomben zu platzieren. Möglichst leer sollte er sein, doch nicht allzu weit vom Ausgang entfernt.

Die Bomben würden das gesamte Gebäude in die Luft jagen, so wie er es dem Colonel versprochen hatte. Wie immer hatte er seine Freude beim Bauen der Bombe gehabt, doch diesmal war es trotzdem irgendwie anders gewesen, er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie er alles Routinemässig zusammengebaut hatte, die Bomben mit dem Zeitzünder verbunden hatte. Es war gewesen wie das letzte Mal. Nein, es war das letzte Mal. Das letzte Mal, dass er für die Truppe des Stalags eine Bombe bauen würde. Dies war sein letzter Einsatz. Gleich nachdem er die Bomben platziert hätte, würde er fliehen.

Mittlerweile war er schon tief ins Gebäude vorgedrungen, nur wenige Menschen waren ihm begegnet, diese hatten ihn aber alle kaum beachtet. Mal wieder hatte Newkirk beim Nähen gute Arbeit geleistet, wie es schien. Seine deutsche Uniform schien sich jedenfalls nicht von den Originalen zu unterscheiden.

Kurz sah Carter sich um, dann betrat er einen Raum zu seiner linken, welcher im Dunkeln stand und scheinbar leer war.

Die Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos und er betrat den Raum. Die Tür schloss er sicherheitshalber wieder, zwar war es nun stockdunkel im Raum, doch dafür gab es ja Taschenlampen, ausserdem wollte er nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden, nur weil er das Licht angeschaltet hatte.

Geräuschlos schlich sich der junge Amerikaner zu einem der beiden Schreibtische die im Raum standen und zog einige Schubladen heraus, bis er eine fand die noch leer genug war um die Bombe darin zu platzieren.

Die Arbeit war schnell erledigt, sowas hatte er schon so oft gemacht, er könnte es sogar im Schlaf, dessen war er sich sicher, schliesslich war er nicht umsonst der Bombenexperte des Teams. Nein, er war es gewesen, bald würde er keiner mehr von den Kriegsgefangenen des Luftstalags sein.

Wie so oft wenn er nachdachte, begann Carter damit auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, ihm gefiel es nicht die Jungs im Stich zu lassen, doch er hatte das Gefühl als ob diese Aktion nötig wäre. Wie den ganzen Tag schon zog sich sein Magen beim blossen Gedanken zusammen, doch er musste es tun, das wusste er.

Nach getaner Arbeit streckte sich der Sergeant erst mal ausgiebig, das anstrengendste an dieser Arbeit war wohl das montieren der Bomben, dafür hatte er nämlich die ganze Zeit in der Hocke sein müssen, was auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend war. Er stellte den Zeitzünder ein und schloss die Schublade. „Auftrag erledigt.", murmelte er missmutig und sah nochmal zum Schreibtisch, ein weiterer Routineauftrag sollte wohl sein letzter sein. Carter seufzte, drehte sich um, mit dem Gefühl als ober er einen guten Freund zurücklassen würde. In Gedanken versunken griff der Sergeant nach dem Türknauf.

Doch nun kam es wie es kommen musste: Etwas ging schief. In dem Moment indem Carter das Zimmer verlassen wollte, erbebte die Erde, eine Sirene begann ihm in den Ohren zu dröhnen und lauter Alarmlichter blinkten rot auf.

Sie waren aufgeflogen! Etwas anderes konnte nicht der Fall sein.

Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Herz pochte heftig gegen seine Brust und pumpte unentwegt Sauerstoff ins Blut. Die Flucht war für diesen Moment vergessen.

Er rannte, kopflos rannte Carter durch die Gänge, öffnete Türen, durchquerte Räume - doch den Ausgang fand er nicht. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos in dieser Fabrik verirrt.

Die Erde bebte erneut, diesmal heftiger und zeitgleich waren Schritte zu hören.

Wieder bebte es. Die Schritte kamen näher. Carter öffnete wahllos eine Tür und verschwand im dahinterliegenden Raum. Kein Ausweg mehr. Der Raum war geschlossen, die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit war die Tür durch die er gekommen war. Die Schritte kamen näher. Die Sirenen dröhnten. Die Lichter flackerten. Wieder ein starkes Beben. Die Tür flog hinter dem Amerikaner auf. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Blickte ins Auge des Feindes. Bewaffnet standen sie da, Männer der Wehrmacht, die Gewehre auf ihn gerichtet. Ein nochmaliges Beben, stärker als die anderen. Staub rieselte von der Decke. Er stand wie angewurzelt da, starrte unentwegt auf die Gewehrläufe der Deutschen. Diese schrien ihm etwas zu. Er verstand es nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen.

Eine Explosion, sehr nahe, sehr laut. Das Geräusch übertönte die Sirenen, die Beben, die Stimmen der Deutschen und plötzlich: Stille.


	4. Erwachen

_So, ich weiss es hat ziemlich lange gedauert aber hier wäre Kapitel 4.  
__Eigentlich war das ganze Kapitel etwas anders geplant und hätte von der Handlung her auch länger sein sollen, aber da ich scheinbar gerade eine Schreibbloockhade hab, hab ich mir gedacht ich stell das Kapitel trotzdem schonmal online.  
Erwartet einfach nicht allzu viel von dem Kapitel ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Erwachen**

Unnachgiebig pochte jemand mit einem Hammer gegen seinen Schädel, immer wieder durchfuhren ihn die Schmerzen dieses Pochens, erreichten sogar den entlegensten Winkel seines Körpers. Egal was er nun auch versuchte, das Hämmern zu dem sich der Schmerz nun entwickelt hatte hörte nicht auf. Doch nicht nur das bereitete ihm Probleme. Die Schwärze um ihn herum war um einiges schlimmer.

Wieder zuckte er zusammen, diesmal hätte er schwören können jemand hätte einen Nagel in die Innenwand seines Schädels gehauen. Diese Kopfschmerzen und die Schwärze waren alles was er wahrnahm. Alles andere schien nicht vorhanden zu sein, weder seine Umwelt, noch der Rest seines Körpers.

Nur zu gern wäre er jetzt schweissgebadet aufgewacht und hätte festgestellt, dass er sicher in der Baracke 2 des Lagers war. Zu gern hätte Carter nun einfach die Augen geöffnet und das Hämmern in seinem Kopf vergessen, festgestellt das dies alles nur ein Albtraum war.

Doch es war kein Albtraum, auch kein Traum, nur nie kalte, nackte und unbarmherzige Realität.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er so nichtmehr lange überleben würde, vorausgesetzt er lebte überhaupt noch. Bilder kamen in ihm hoch, Bilder des Stalag 13, seiner Freunde dort aber auch Bilder seiner Zeit vor der Kriegsgefangenschaft. Bilder seiner Kindheit und seinen Anfängen im Militär schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Wie ein Film, den man weder ignorieren noch ausschalten konnte.

Wie lange er wohl schon hier lag? Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Ihn hätte es auch nicht erstaunt wären es Jahre gewesen.

Er war müde und ausgelaugt, am liebsten hätte Carter nun seinen letzten Funken Lebenswillen aufgegeben nur um endlich Ruhe zu haben, nur um diesem Dröhnen in seinem Kopf zu entkommen. Doch auf einmal, ohne Vorwarnung, spürte er die Schmerzen nicht mehr. Im Allgemeinen spürte er nichts mehr, doch was machte das schon, vorher hatte er doch auch nichts gespürt ausser dem Bauarbeiter in seinem Kopf und dessen Werkzeug, dass seinen Schäden komplett durch zu löchern schien.

Doch auch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange und bald schon war einfach nichts mehr da, weder Schmerzen noch Wohlbefinden.

Einfach nur Schwärze und Stille…

-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-

Langsam kam Licht ins Dunkel, er sah es ganz deutlich. Bisher hatte einfach nur Schwärze geherrscht, doch nun sah er einen Punkt, ein helles, weisses Licht, welches vor seinen Augen herumtanzte, hin und her. Immer wie grösser wurde der Punkt, mittlerweile kamen noch andere, winzige Punkte hinzu und alles verschmolz zu einem unförmigen Fleck.

Neben Licht kamen langsam auch Töne und Geräusche wieder, zwar nur schwach, doch auch sie schwollen an. Stimmen sprachen, oder war es doch nur eine? Auch egal. Hauptsache er bekam wieder etwas Gefühl in seinen Körper.

Doch auf einmal verkrampfte sich wieder alles in ihm, eine Welle von Schmerzen durchfuhr seinen Körper. So schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie aber auch schon wieder und mit einem Mal, nahm Carter seine Umgebung um einiges deutlicher wahr als vorhin. Als ob er aus einem Traum erwacht wäre.

In seinem Kopf pochte es noch immer und bei jedem Atemzug spürte er ein schmerzhaftes ziehen in seiner Brust.

Vorsichtig wagte er es nun die Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sogleich wieder. Zu hell war das Licht um ihn herum. Doch er wollte wissen wo er war. Er wagte einen zweiten Versuch, blinzelte einige Male um seine Augen schneller an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Doch viel sah man nicht. Eine glatte, weisse Fläche war vor seinen Augen und erst als er vorsichtig den Kopf drehte sah er den Rest seiner Umgebung, abgesehen von der Zimmerdecke. Rechts vom Bett in dem er lag, unter einem Fenster, stand ein kleiner Tisch.

Die Stimmen im Hintergrund erstarben. Wieder drehte Carter den Kopf um zu sehen wer überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Links vom Bett, vor einer Tür, standen zwei Personen. Wieder musste er einige Male blinzeln bis er sah um wen es sich handelte.

Die kleinere der Beiden war ganz offensichtlich eine Frau, in einem weissen Kleid, scheinbar perfekt an die Umgebung angepasst. Beim Mann, welcher neben ihr stand und ihn eingehend musterte, konnte man dies nicht behaupten. Sein weisser Kittel war mit roten Flecken geradezu übersät, einige davon waren dunkler, andere heller. Keiner der beiden kam ihm bekannt vor.

Carter öffnete den Mund, wollte fragen was passiert war, wo er sich gerade befand und noch viele andere Fragen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus und starrte die beiden Menschen nun mit geöffnetem Mund an.

Der Mann im Kittel wechselte noch kurz ein paar Worte mit seinem Gegenüber, warf Carter einen erneuten Blick zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Die Frau hingegen kam auf ihn zu.

„Ah, gut, dass Sie endlich wach sind, Herr Wagner. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Verwirrt starrte der Amerikaner die Frau an. Mit wem sprach sie, er war doch allein im Zimmer. Sie meinte doch nicht etwa ihn? Scheinbar schon, erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.

Carter schluckte, wusste nicht so recht ob er nun wirklich antworten sollte, was er antworten sollte Trotzdem wagte er einen erneuten Versuch: „I-ich weiss nicht. Also, ich meine ich-", er brach ab. Jedes einzelne Wort das er sprach liess ihn zusammenzucken vor Schmerz.

„Nun, scheinbar sind sie doch noch nicht so gut genesen wie es der Arzt gesagt hat.", murmelte sie, „Nennen sie mich übrigens Kristin, ich bin im Moment ihre Krankenschwester. Zum Glück hat die Bombe nicht allzu viele Leute erwischt, im Winter haben wir sowieso schon zu viele Leute, da braucht man die Wehrmacht nicht auch noch. Das ist natürlich nichts gegen sie, ich meine nur, es braucht keine Leute wie sie in einem Krankenhaus, verstehen sie?"

Die Frau, Kristin, schien gar nicht mit reden aufhören zu wollen und hätte wahrscheinlich sogar eine Diskussion mit sich selbst begonnen hätte Carter sich nicht zusammengerissen und endlich eine der wichtigsten Frage gestellt, die er jetzt hatte. „H-hören sie ähm, Kr-ristin, wa-as ist ü-überhaup-pt pa-assiert?", auch wenn er sich langsam wie Newkirk anhörte, war er mehr als froh einen kompletten Satz zustande gebracht zu haben.

Kerstin sah derweil nicht allzu froh aus und erklärte ihm die Situation in Kurzfassung: „Nun, ich weiss nicht ob sie das mitbekommen haben, aber es gab einen Bombenangriff auf die Fabrik in welcher sie arbeiteten. Dabei ist aber nur ein kleiner Teil des Gebäudes wirklich zu Schaden gekommen und dort, nun ja, dort waren sie. Die Mauern sind eingestürzt und sie und einige andere Männer wurden dabei verschüttet. Glücklicherweise konnte man sie kurze Zeit später noch aus den Trümmern bergen und sie wurden hierhergebracht."

Carter nickte abwesend und begann die Fakten nochmal für sich durchzugehen. Irgendwie dachten die Deutschen also er wäre einer der Wehrmacht, ein gewisser Herr Wagner um genau zu sein. Er runzelte die Stirn, das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut. Falls er auffliegen würde, wäre das Erschiessungskommando nicht weit, ihm schauderte es schon beim Gedanken daran. Andererseits könnte er sich so noch besser auf seine Flucht vorbereiten, als Deutscher war es nun mal einfach Deutschland zu durchqueren.

Komplett in Gedanken vertieft merkte er erst, dass die Krankenschwester noch im Raum war als sie diesen verliess. Kurz sah er ihr nach, ging dann aber wieder seinen Gedanken nach, er wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Das gefährliche Spiel mitspielen und sich als Deutscher ausgeben oder auf Nummer sicher gehen und bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit türmen.

Carter schloss die Augen, jetzt konnte er sowieso nicht viel tun. Lieber harrte er jetzt aus und wartete, irgendwas würde sich schon ergeben, hoffte er jedenfalls.


End file.
